2008: A Space Owen
The show lifts off as the cast competes in space-themed challenges in order to win immunity. Two cast members start to feel a strain on their recently made alliance, and another still can't shake off his guilt. After a number of calculations, someone believes that there is a traitor among the cast, but he is unable to warn the other remaining castmates before being eliminated. Plot The episode opens during the middle of the night, with Chris abruptly waking up the castmates. He greets them, and tells them that they have all been sent something from the outside world, later giving a package to each castmate. Owen receives a trophy that he won for being a good citizen, which makes him feel guilty, due to his new role of saboteur on the show. Courtney receives a photo of her winning a debate all by herself because her partner on the debating team didn't want to work with her, Harold receives his nunchucks from the previous season, Beth receives a "promise" candy ring from Brady, and Duncan receives his pet tarantula, Scruffy. Next, Chris tells everyone to meet him at a different location for the next challenge. Once they get there, he tells them that they must spend the rest of the night riding in a space simulation roller coaster. The group enters the "space ship," and they sleep in zero-gravity until they are woken up by an alarm. The alarm tells them that they need to fix the ship's navigation system, and to do so they must reach a joystick. Unable to reach it himself, Duncan decides to throw Harold at it instead, and Harold is able to repair the system. Meanwhile, as the castmates compliment Harold's quick work, Owen floats near a window, trying to find a way to fulfill his duties as a secret mole. He then notices Harold's nunchucks floating by him, and quickly grabs them, using them to break one of the spaceship's windows. The uncontrolled decompression starts sucking everything out of the spaceship, including their oxygen supply. Chris tells them that they have several minutes to fix or plug up the broken window, or else they will run out of oxygen, so Beth and Courtney come up with the idea to use Owen to fill the hole. When they safely depart the spaceship, Chef declares that their idea of filling the hole with two pillows is smart, then pats the "two pillows" happily. Chris informs him that the "pillows" are actually Owen's butt, and Chef is then seen in the confessional shaking in terror. Since Beth and Courtney, the "Girls' Alliance," were the ones to use Owen as the solution, they get to choose the order for the next part of the challenge. Without consulting Beth on possible options, Courtney decides on the order: Harold, Owen, Duncan, Beth, and then herself, so she can watch and improve on all of their mistakes.. After they find out that the next challenge is to ride the "Vomit Comet," Courtney tries to take take back her decision, but it is too late, which angers Beth. Harold rides first, but accidentally ends up entering the ride with Scruffy attached to his shirt. Harold then asks to leave the ride after only riding a few seconds, and loses the challenge. Duncan asks Harold where Scruffy is, where upon Harold then turns around, and Duncan sees Scruffy crushed to death on his back. Heartbroken, Duncan mourns his beloved pet's death, while Courtney comforts him, which makes them closer. In the confessional, Duncan states that he is upset over his loss, but also happy, since now he doesn't have to sleep with a baseball bat under his pillow in case Scruffy attacks him in the middle of the night. Owen rides next and ends up leaving early as well, but not before farting inside the ride, due to Chef Hatchet's chili. Duncan is disgusted as he enters the ride because of the horrible smell. He ends up being the first one to vomit the chili they ate for lunch, and manages to stay in the longest so far (but gets ten seconds off his time for vomiting). Beth goes next, still upset that she is going so late, and that the ride has already been soiled. She refuses to stick with Courtney with not participate at all. Beth manages to stay in longest, with thirty-six seconds. Beth exits the ride and kisses Harold, due to the fact that she assumes that he has feelings for her, when he does not. Harold is disgusted when she then dumps Brady, and tells Harold that she wishes to date him. Meanwhile, Courtney is upset that Beth did not go along with her plan, and ends up forfeiting, allowing Beth to earn invincibility. The scene then cuts to Duncan and Harold sitting outside the girls' trailer as Beth and Courtney argue. Inside the trailer, Beth and Courtney fight about Beth's choice in the immunity challenge, which leads them to break up their alliance and each decide to compete alone for the rest of the game. Meanwhile, Harold finds Owen in the film lot. Harold then explains to Owen that he is suspicious of him, as Owen was the only castmate not accounted for when the window broke on the spaceship. Harold tells Owen that he knows he is a traitor, but Owen denies the accusation and repels Harold with his excessive farting. At the Gilded Chris Ceremony, the castmates are seen voting. It is revealed Harold voted for Owen, Beth voted for Courtney, and Owen and Duncan voted for Harold. Courtney is the only one who does not imply to the camera whom she is voting for, saying that she should have the right of privacy. The first Gilded Chris goes to Beth, then Owen and Duncan. Courtney and Harold are the bottom two, with Harold being sent home. As he leaves, he pulls down Duncan's pants, which Duncan admits he had coming. Harold then shouts to the other castmates that Owen is a traitor, and that they should watch him like a hawk. He quickly changes his mind, and says that they need to watch him like a falcon, as they have better eyesight than a hawk. Beth mentions that she will "wait for Harold," much to his dismay. Chris then signs off the show and Harold is driven away by the Lame-o-sine. Exclusive clip Harold, in the Lame-o-sine, says he is proud of himself for making it to the final five. However, he is angry that Owen still remains in the competition, despite being a traitor. He then mentions the time he accidentally shot his principal with an arrow, resulting in a few years worth of detention. He believes that he is the "leader" of the bad students there, as they let him finish their homework. He wonders how they will they react when they find out that he almost got a girlfriend, but then contemplates whether or not he should tell them that it is Beth. Cast *Chris *Beth *Chef Hatchet *Courtney *Duncan *Harold *Owen Trivia General *Contrary to the title, this episode originally aired in the year 2009. *The final four at the end of the episode are almost the same as they were in the last season, in the sense that three are from one team, while only one is left from the other team. There are also two boys and two girls, once again. *Also, Owen and Duncan are once again the final two male castmates remaining in addition of making to the final four again. *Duncan is, once again, the only member from his team in the final four. *This is the fourth episode in the series to reference a character's name in the title, with the others being The Chefshank Redemption, Super Hero-ld, Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen, and later on, Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Grand Chef Auto, Zeek And Ye Shall Find, Scarlett Fever, and Sky Fall. *In addition, this is the second episode to feature Owen's name, the first being the previous episode. *With Harold's elimination, Duncan is the last Gaffer in the season. *This is the second occasion where Duncan is the last member of his team left on the show. *The cast members all get packages from home in this episode: *Owen: A Student-Of-The-Year Trophy. *Courtney: A photo of herself winning a debate. *Beth: A candy "promise" ring from Brady. *Duncan: His pet tarantula, Scruffy. *Harold: His nunchucks. *Interestingly, by the end of the episode, four of the five gifts given to the cast *could no longer be accounted for. *Owen throws Harold's nunchucks out the window of the spaceship. *Scruffy is killed by Harold. *Owen's trophy is broken by Harold's karate chop. *Beth eats her candy ring before returning it to Brady. *Courtney's picture is the only one to not get damaged. *Тhis is the first merged elimination episode in which Duncan is not in the bottom two. *With Harold's elimination, Courtney becomes the second Killer Bass, and the only female Killer Bass, to make the final four of any season. Continuity *This is the first and only time in Total Drama Action that Harold has ever been in the bottom two. With this, Beth is the only castmate to never reach the bottom two at all in Total Drama Action. *Harold is the second contestant and first male in Total Drama Action to win a reward challenge, then get eliminated in the next episode. The first contestant being Lindsay. *Interestingly, both were eliminated back-to-back. *This is the first episode of Total Drama Action in which Courtney did not win solo-invincibility, making Beth the only other contestant to do so. *This is the second time Chef had to escort Harold out of the competition. *This episode refers back to One Million Bucks, B.C., as Chris wears the loincloth from the episode, and Harold also mentions that he thought they did a cavemen challenge before. *This is the first episode in Total Drama Action since Courtney's return to not mention her personal digital assistant. *The castle set from the episode The Princess Pride can be seen in the background scene with the roller coaster. References *This episode's title is a reference to Stanley Kubrick's movie, 2001: A Space Odyssey. *The opening scene of the episode, with the giant black monolith and Chris and Chef dressed as cave men while the guys act like apes is a reference to the famous "Dawn Of Man" scene from the movie. *During the vomit comet ride, the music and the shots in the scene are very similar to those from the movie. *The scene in which the castmates slowly walk out while accompanied by dramatic music (right before they do the Vomit Comet challenge) is a parody of a famous scene from the 1998 disaster movie, Armageddon. *The moment when Chef mistakes Owen's butt for pillows refers to a similar comedic mistake in the 1987 movie, Planes, Trains & Automobiles. *The way Harold is driven away in the Lame-o-sine as it speeds off and leaves two trails of fire behind it is a parody of Robert Zemeckis movie, Back to the Future. *The music playing during Harold's ride in the Lame-o-sine also resembles two songs by Huey Lewis and The News written for the movie Back to the Future; The Power of Love and Back in Time. *The Vomit Comet could be a reference to the real term used by NASA for crafts that have weightless environments, whether it be for training astronauts or anything else. *It can also be a reference to the roller coaster with the same name on 6teen. *The candy "promise" ring that Beth receives from Brady resembles a Ring Pop. Goofs *When the cast opens their packages from home, Beth isn't wearing her night guard, but when she turns around to open her package from Brady, you can see a glimpse of her wearing it. *When Chris shows the packages from home, there are six boxes, but there are only five castmates. *When Beth gets off the zero gravity simulator, her ring is missing. It finally reappears when she's in the confessional, talking about how her alliance with Courtney isn't starting well. *Each time Beth sees her gift, she screams in excitement. However, she claims that in The Sand Witch Project that she can not scream. *When Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Scruffy escape the spaceship roller coaster, *Duncan's shirt is gray instead of black. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)